Xayah x Ahri: My slave
by yaoyoshouto1987
Summary: Xayah paid back on Ahri for all the terrible things she did to her in a 'unknown' way
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

A certain ninetailed fox-girl was walking down deep in the forest in a hot afternoon.

She could feel eyes following her but she didn't care. Must be Xayah spying on her again.

And she was right.

The girl jumped from the tree and pinned her.

"X-Xayah? What are you doing?" Ahri asked nervously.

Xayah pinned her even more tightly.

"What am i doing? Im fucking you~" she whispered seducingly in her ears as Ahri shivered.

"W-what?"

"Im fucking you. You're gonna repay for all the things you've done and stole. This will end your words Ahri~" she said and kissed her roughly.

Ahri tried to break free but her grip was too strong.

In the end, she gave up.

Xayah smirked as she started to lick the other's tongue.

Ahri couldn't help but groan at Xayah's tongue who was licking hers.

Xayah started to remove her clothes, slowly and gently.

Ahri gasped.

They're not gonna go far aren't they?

Ahri hoped for that.

Xayah grabbed the rope on her belt and tied her hands above her head.

She started kissing her neck, biting it, licking it, sucking it.

Ahri tried her best not to moan.

It was too much. For her at least.

And Xayah succeeded on removing her clothes as her large breasts came in sight.

She smirked again and started sucking her nipple on the left while squishing the other one.

"A-Ah~!!" Ahri couldn't help it anymore.

Then the pink haired girl started nibbling on it, squishing the other one like there was no tomorrow.

"Aah~! X-Xayah please~!!!" Her face was blushing madly.

Xayah smiled. Her moans were too good for her ears. She wanted to hear more.

She started rubbing her panties using her palms as Ahri screamed and moaned in Extreme pleasure that shot through her right at the moment.

Then the pink haired girl inserted one finger inside her.

Ahri moaned, loudly.

Xayah gave Ahri a feather.

"Bite this honey~ someone might hear you~ I want you all to myself~!"

Ahri bit the feather and didn't let go of it.

"That's good~"

Xayah inserted another finger and thrusted in and out of her, every move, it gets faster.

Ahri's moans were muffled, low and not understandable.

Then there were three fingers who where trusting in and out.

If Ahri wasn't biting a feather, some one could've heard her.

Then Xayah used her free hand, ripped off her panty and licked her clit while fingering her.

Ahri moaned in ecstasy. It was just too much. The thing that was holding her right now was the rope, and nothing more.

Then another finger smacked in.

It was 4 of them now. Inside of one hole.

Then Xayah started to lick her part where her finger was. She removed two and inserted her tongue instead.

Ahri screamed.

"Aaahhh~!!! Don't stop~!!!" She was annoyed at the feather.

Xayah frowned and gave her the feather which she bit again.

She smirked.

"Your wish is my command~"

Xayah started to curl her fingers and played with her sensitive G-spot.

Ahri moaned in pure ecstasy-- no, that was even more.

Xayah inserted her two Fingers again and thrusted in and out.

Until, the pink haired girl had enough of it.

She inserted her whole fist inside, moving her hands freely.

Ahri didn't noticed but she released many times already.

Ahri screamed in pain. Yes. Pain.

Xayah smiled and started lapping her pussy while fisting her.

Ahri's eyes started to rise up from what the pink haired girl is doing.

"Yes~~!!! More~! Ahhh~!!!"

Xayah smiled. This is all she wanted.

She fisted her faster and licked even deeper.

Ahri was nearing her high.

Walls started to tighten around her fists.

Then Xayah stopped.

"No honey~ don't cum yet~! Wait for my signal~!" Xayah commanded.

Ahri cried, and held back as Xayah licked her pussy.

Ahri couldn't hold back any longer.

"No honey. Not yet~"

Ahri didn't hear that. She was too preoccupied in holding back her burst.

"Cum."

And that single command, Ahri released.

Then Xayah took another rope and tied it around her neck.

"Nu-uh, don't rest yet~! The fun hasn't even started~!"

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

"I-its not over?" Ahri stuttered since she was tired from all the fisting, licking and sucking she made.

"I was prepared honey~" she took out a gag and stuck it in her mouth.

"Hmmm. Oh wait, lets make a deal! When you cum for this challenge in 10 minutes, ill Fuck you for 2 days and you will marry me. Sleep is included but if not, ill not bother you anymore and set you free. Deal?"

Ahri gulped. This is a big risk.

Will she do it. She'll agree anyway.

"Silence means yes~!"

Then Xayah took out a vibrator and put it in her pussy.

Ahri gasped. This was her weakness. Everything but this.

Ahri closed her eyes and tightened her fists.

Then the vibrator was set to high.

Ahri screamed, moaned and shouted but no use because of the gag.

Xayah was bored since she'll just watch Ahri moan and groan.

So she smirked and started lapping her pussy all while fingering her.

Ahri shifted her legs and thighs. She was so near.

Xayah sucked and bit her pussy while the vibrator and her fingers were hitting her G-spot.

"Enjoying it~?" Xayah asked as she was tired from the intense foreplay.

She took out a dildo and stuck it on her pussy. She thrusted her fingers and the dildo in and out.

She raised her head and started kissing the fox girl.

Of course, before that, she removed the gag.

Their tongues battled intensely. Saliva wrapped around their chin and Xayah continued what she was doing.

Ahri's eyes rose up to her eyelids as she was too preoccupied in stopping her burst for the second time.

Ahri moaned and groaned.

She couldn't hold any longer.

Xayah smiled as she parted.

She removed the vibrator and the dildo and started fisting her again.

Ahri was holding back everything.

She couldn't hold any longer but she was trying to.

"Are you gonna cum~?" Xayah teased and she inserted another ball of fist at the same time was lapping her pussy.

Ahri moaned. It was painful yet it was her ecstasy.

Then she couldn't hold any more.

She bursted out. As she panted.

Xayah was still licking her pussy, tasting the fox girl as she smirked.

She wiped her mouth and stared at the sleeping fox girl in front of her.

"You lost the game honey~ tomorrow will be exciting~!"

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Ahri woke up in a bed, still naked. Her body was painful from the last orgasm.

She looked around. Wait. This isn't her house. This is Xayah's house!

She noticed she has a shock collar on her neck. Her hands are tied with handcuffs. What is happening?

"Ahh. You're awake my slave~"

"Xayah?"

"I know you want more~" she whispered down her ears.

Ahri didn't tell her but its true she wanted more. She wants it more rougher, more deeper.

She wants it back.

"Silence means yes~"

"W-what about Rakan?" Ahri stuttered.

Xayah smiled lustfully as she sat down her lap, cupping her face as her other hand travelled up and down her spine.

"Don't mind him~~" then she started kissing the fox girl.

Ahri kissed back as she groaned at every movement of Xayah's tongue.

"A-ah~!" Ahri couldn't help but moan.

Xayah grabbed the chains between her handcuffs and put it on the hook just above the bed.

She took a gag and put it in her mouth.

"Don't worry, that's not a shock collar. But if you cum, it will be extended 2 days more~"

Ahri's eyes widened. What? She'll be a sex slave for 2 days but if she releases, 2 days will be added? She couldn't last even a minute with that tongue.

Xayah started to dominate as she began playing with her nipples. Ahri moaned. It always felt so good.

Xayah always wanted to go Very hardcore so she prepared herself.

Xayah was annoyed at Ahri's thighs which were opening and closing, so she took a wooden stick and a rope, opened her thighs in a desired angle and put the stick above her knees and tied it. She took another rope and tied her feet.

"There~" and continued licking her nipples while playing with the other one.

Ahri shuffled. It was too much.Biting ,sucking, lucking and playing all at the same time.

Xayah began licking down from her breasts down to her wet pussy.

She smirked and licked it slowly, gently, reading the fox girl.

Ahri screamed in pleasure as Xayah licked slower and slower.

Ahri became tired. She wanted more.

"Ahh~! X-Xayah~!! Please~! Uhn~!" Ahri moaned as she felt Xayah smirk.

"That's what I like to hear~" Xayah said and took her vibrator and set it to high.

Ahri clenched her feet and palms.

"Im not done yet~!" Xayah said and began to fingering her while she used her thumb and tongue to play with her clit.

Ahri couldn't move, she screamed and moaned and managed to remove her hands on the hook.

She wasn't going to escape. Why would she?

Instead she pushed Xayah's head deeper inside.

Xayah smiled. She knew that Ahri won't resist too long.

Xayah fingered her faster, licked and played deeper.

With both the vibrator, tongue and fingers hitting her G-spot, Ahri came easily.

Xayah still licked her pussy while she took another vibrator and set it to high.

Same routine though.

Xayah flicked her tongue in her clit, nibbling on it.

Ahri screamed in pure pleasure.

She wanted more.

Xayah nibbled on it harder and faster.

She took a Dildo and stuck it and she removed her finger. She began thrusting the toy in and out.

Ahri screamed. She came again but Xayah wasn't done.

She took another rope and removed the dildo and the vibrators.

She began teasing Ahri by rubbing the rope in her clit.

Ahri panted and moaned because of the rope.

The rope was so wet from all the cumming Ahri did.

Xayah licked her wet finger and began tying the rope around the fox girl. She put on a strap on and began thrusting in and out.

Ahri screamed as she came again.

This keeps going for a few hours until Ahri started to lose count from the cumming she did.

Xayah let her free as she grabbed the collar rope and commanded.

"Fuck me."

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

"Fuck me." Xayah commanded.

Ahri's eyes were full of lust.

She's been waiting for too long.

Ahri grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down the bed and pinned her.

Xayah was surprised by her sudden change, but she found it impressive.

"I've been waiting for too long." Ahri smirked.

"Then do it~" Xayah whispered.

Ahri started kissing Xayah, her tongue dominating as Xayah couldn't win.

Ahri teased her clit by using the tip of her tail, rubbing it at her entrance.

Xayah moaned. Her tail... was so good.

Ahri squished her boobs as her continued teasing her clit with now, two tails.

Xayah shifted her legs as she was shaking uncontrollably.

Xayah's breaths were getting louder either.

Ahri smirked as she now used 3 tails to tease the pinknette.

Xayah groaned and shifted.

Now 4...

5...

6...

7...

8...

9...

Xayah's pussy is so wet that she looks like she just released.

Ahri had 9 tails after all.

"A-Ahri!! I can't anymore~!!" Xayah shouted as she was tired from the teasing Ahri was making.

Ahri smirked.

"You broke too early honey~"

Ahri used her index finger and started teasing her again.

Then she inserted one finger inside her.

Xayah moaned loudly.

Then there were two.

Three

Four.

Until her whole fist is inside.

Xayah moaned in pleasure. She wanted more. It's not enough.

"Ahh~! Ahri! More-- ahh~!!"

Ahri inserted a tail inside.

"Want more~?"

Ahri removed her fist and inserted 3 more tails inside.

Xayah's back arched in pain and pleasure.

Ahri's tail was moving inside her too.

Then 2 more went inside.

Ahri kissed Xayah just for her to shut up.

"More~!!" Xayah said in between kisses.

The final 3 tails entered.

Xayah bit her lower lip. Her eyes lift up to her eyelids.

She smiled as her tongue fell down.

Ahri bit her tongue gently, licking it occasionally.

Xayah felt that Ahri's tail were thrusting in and out.

Xayah couldn't shift her legs since Ahri was holding her knees tightly.

Ahri removed her wet tails and tasted her 'master'.

She stuck one in front of Xayah to taste herself.

"You taste good~" Ahri said as she licked the remaining 7 wet tails.

Ahri smirked.

"Now, get ready~"

Ahri grabbed a vibrator and set it to high.

Xayah screamed in intense pleasure.

"Shush now baby~"

Ahri fingered Xayah and was lapping at her clit.

Both the Vibrator and her Fingers hitting her G spot.

Xayah came as Ahri continued licking and put another vibrator and set it to high.

The fingering continued.

Xayah's eyes started to tear up from the pleasure she felt.

Ahri removed her finger and licked her pussy instead.

Xayah came again.

Ahri smiled as she gulped her cum.

She put another vibrator and set it to high.

She moved up and her face and saw Xayah's lustful eyes.

Xayah came again. The bed was so wet by now.

Ahri licked her fingers and inserted it to her pussy.

She thrusted in and out as her fingers were wet from her cum.

"Lick~"

Xayah licked Ahri's fingers as she tasted herself.

Ahri moaned at Xayah's tongue and asked for more.

Xayah came again because of the vibrator.

Ahri licked her clit to taste her again.

Then 18 hours have passed.

Xayah came countless of times was Ahri was tired.

Xayah smiled gently as she wrapped a blanket around her shivering slave.

She kissed her lips as she went to sleep.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Xayah woke up with Ahri not on her side.

She became nervous and searched for her. Until she saw her cooking in the kitchen, the collar still in her neck.

"Good morning Xayah." Ahri smiled gently.

Xayah's once cold heart melted with that cute smile.

Xayah smiled gently as Ahri turned off the stove.

Then Xayah hugged Ahri from behind and started kissing her neck.

Ahri groaned until she felt Xayah biting and nibbling on her neck.

Ahri's knees became weak and started moaning.

"X-Xayah, t-the food Will get cold!" Ahri scolded.

"I don't care."

Then Xayah started teasing her by playing with her breasts.

Ahri was Moaning so loud that Xayah needed to put a gag in her mouth.

"Shush now~" Xayah whispered.

Then she started fingering her from behind.

Ahri started to moan but can't be heard.

Xayah Fingered her faster until Ahri came.

Ahri panted.

"Im gonna continue later." Xayah smiled and started to eat the eggs and toast that Ahri made.

Ahri just shaked her head, smiling unbelievably.

"Xayah!!" A certain male Voice called.

Ahri panicked while Xayah? She was chill, even her boyfriend, Rakan, has returned from his mission.

"Uhh. Xayah? Hello?" Ahri nervously waved.

"Xayah? What is this traitor doing here?" Rakan asked.

"Sorry boy. I cheated on you. Now were over. Bye.(bilis. Ganyanin mo si BF.)" Then she pulled Ahri's collar and went out of the room.

Everyone was raising an eyebrow at Xayah and Ahri.

"Uhh. What happened?" Yasuo asked.

"Ahri!!!" Sona ran and tackled Ahri into a big hug.

Xayah pushes her away. "Heeepp! No one touches my slave." Xayah demanded.

"Your slave?" Everyone asked


End file.
